qui es tu? un reve ou tout simplement mon futur
by pavarotti62
Summary: BLAINE EST SEUL DANS LA COUR DU LYCEE, ASSIS SUR UN BANC, IL APPERCOIT KURT POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS IL NE SAIT PLUS SI IL REVE OU SI IL EST REEL IL SAIS JUSTE QU'IL VIENT D'AVOIR SON PREMIER COUP DE FOUDRE DU PUR KLAINE PLEIN DE TENDRESSE ET D'AMOUR
1. Chapter 1

Il suffit d'un regard pour illuminer une journée, mais…..

Le lycée est peuplé de personnes toutes plus différentes les unes des autres, ce jour là, je décidais pour la première fois d'aller m'installer dans le grand parc du lycée, ca ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais ici, et mon ancienne école n'avait rien de semblable, ce parc était immense, des tables, des bancs en bois éparpillées un peu partout et un nombre incalculable de groupes. Les élèves se regroupé selon leur infinités, moi qui m'étais habitué aux costumes qui nous rendait touts identiques, là il y avait des uniformes mais ceux des filles, les cheerleaders, le genre de fille que je n'aimais pas, sauf si on se plaçait sur le point artistique, puisque j'aimais tout ce qui pouvait se rapportait à la musique et à la danse. Je me trouvais un banc à l'ombre et m'y installé, j'ouvrais mon livre et me plongeais dans mon cour. Une fille vint m'aborder, je mis vite fin à la conversation, elle repartie en compagnie de ses amies, je reprenais ma lecture, une autre voix vint me déranger, je ne pourrais donc pas être tranquille, je relevais la tête, et une voix fine et douce sonna à mes oreilles.

excusez moi, votre pull est tombé, je me suis permis, tenez. Fit la douce voix.

Merci.

Fut tout ce que je pu répondre, il avait des yeux à tomber, un sourire adorable, et un style bien à lui que je n'avais encore vu nulle part ailleurs, il me répondit juste « mais de rien au revoir »et s'éloigna

Je restais là à le regarder, il avait une démarche dansante, il se posa au pied d'un arbre et je le vis mettre ses écouteurs, je restais une bonne heure, il n'avait pas bougeait, personne ne semble faire attention à lui, je vis une fille s'approchait, brune, de long cheveux soyeux, très fine, et habillée différemment de ces filles superficielles, elle se posa à genoux devant lui, des tas de filles était passé devant lui, et aucune ne l'avais fait levé ses yeux de son bouquin pourtant elle oui. Surement sa petit amie, je ne pouvais pas entendre la conversation, mais visiblement il s'entendait à merveille, il y avait entre eux une fusion reconnaissable, elle se releva lui tendit les mains et il se leva à son tour, elle lui tendait une lettre, il la lu, puis la serra dans ses bras. Puis un grand type, châtain, se mit à courir dans leur direction, et je l'entendis crier leur prénom, en tant normal cela m'aurait exaspérer, je déteste les gens qui hurle à tout va, mais là j'aurai pu le remercier car il avait crié leur prénom. Rachel et Kurt. Le premier ne fit aucun effet le second se grava dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Il les rejoignit, et à nouveau cette lettre fut sortie et le grand type porta la file dans ses files elle ressemblait à une plume contre lui, il l'embrasa sur la bouche, et Kurt laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ils repartirent elle tenant la min de son petit copain d'une part et passant son autre bras sur la taille de Kurt. Ils passèrent devant moi, je n'eu qu'une brive leur conversation.

tu trouveras quelqu'un Kurt, l'amour finit toujours par frapper, fit la fille

Pas quand tu es gay, mais merci Rachel, c'est bon d'être soutenu fit Kurt.

Elle à raison petit frère. Fit le châtain

Ils s'éloignèrent pour entrer en cours je leur précédais le pas, j'arrivais à hauteur de la porte, le châtain ouvrir la porte pour sa copine, Kurt tenais la porte pour me laissa passer et me tendit à sourire à tomber….je le graver à coté de son prénom dans ma tête, je mis un moment avant de redescendre et de me rendre compte que j'étais en cours. Je m'assois à une table, et vis cette file entrer, elle allait me servir d'appât pour l'approcher lui. Il me restait à monter le plan, mais comment faire quand on est gay, timide et déjà amoureux de cet inconnu…je me replonger dans mes cahiers plus du tout intéressé par ce cours.

_**Et les filles, c'est une fic Klaine, du pu Klaine, très douces pleines de tendresses, juste pur le plaisir, alors reste à trouver le cheminement en essayant d'être fidele au caractère de chacun. Il y a aura du Finchel, du Rachel Kurt, et bien soit du Klaine….alors faites moi part de vos idées…BONNE LECURE ET A VOS REVIEWS**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je me promenais au travers des couloirs de Mc Kinley dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, mais rien, le garçon de mon rêve restait introuvable, je ne savais plus comment faire pour le retrouver, je tentais donc la seule issue possible et qui me semblait être la bonne, La cantine. Il fallait qu'il mange non ? Je m'approchais donc, et pris un plateau repas, et alla m'asseoir dans un coin de façon à le voir entrer au cas où il ne sera pas encore là. Je commençais à manger, quand une voix m'interpella.

tu es nouveau toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu ? fit la voix.

Euh oui,. Fis-je en mangeant.

Je m'appelle Santana, Santana Lopez capitaine des cheerleaders. Me fit-elle

Enchanté, Moi c'est Blaine Anderson.

Tu n'es pas très bavard, je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai pour réputation de changer les garçons mignons timide en mecs super populaires dans le lycée fit-elle en s'asseyant

Assied toi je t'en prie, fis-je en fixant la porte d'entrée exaspéré.

Ecoute je sais ce que c'est que d'être nouveau et puis les beaux mecs ici ca se fait rare. Fit-elle en me tapant dans le dos.

Je te demande pardon fis-je en recrachant mon verre d'eau. Je suis désolé de te dire cela comme ça, mais je suis Gay, donc …fis-je dans un soupir.

Bien sur, avec un look comme le tien et ta timidité apparente, ca ne pouvait pas être autrement, je devrais te présentais à un ami à moi. Kurt Hummel, il est gay et ne le cache pas. Mais il est gentil, je suis sur que tu va lui plaire. Dit Santana.

J'avais levé la tête, là elle m'intéressait, Kurt était donc un ami à elle, c'est quoi son nom déjà, Hummel, Kurt Hummel. Je le crois pas, il vient d'entrer dans la cantine et je suis avec cette fille, bon respire Blaine elle peut t'aider si ca se trouve.

Kurt s'étais approché du buffet et se servait quand un mec de l'équipe de foot s'approcha de lui, je vis Santana se levait d'un bond sans même un « excuse-moi », je regardais la scène de loin.

Karovski, laisse le tranquille. Fit Santana, Ca va Kurt ?

Oui merci, ce n'était pas utile, mais merci. Fit Kurt.

Dégage, ou sinon. Fit Santana

Ok c'est cool je me tire. Fit le joueur de foot.

Coucou ma licorne. Ca va Sant. Il faut que je te parle c'est urgent, Lord Tibbelton à encore fait des bêtises. Fit une blonde un peu étrange.

Tu m'excuse Kurt ? Britt on y va, fit Santana

Au revoir ma licorne…fit La blonde à Kurt.

A tout à l'heure au Glee Club les filles. Fit Kurt en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

Je restais là, toujours plus timide j'en avais appris un peu sur lui mais pas assez suffisamment, à sa table je reconnu Rachel et son petit ami Santana était revenu avec la blonde il discutait sérieusement apparemment. Puis la petite copine de Finn se leva et dis tout haut

Il faut qu'on le fasse, on doit montrer qu'on a confiance en nous.

Tu as raison, musique les gars….fit Finn

Et là toute la table se leva, et se mit à chanter une chanson*, Rachel avait une voix magnifique et tout le monde ne voyais qu'elle puis Santana se mit à chanter aussi, puis Kurt vient se mêler à la chanson et tout les autres en chœur, C'est la première fois que je le voyais avoir autant d'assurance, il était dans son monde c'était donc ça, il chantait, surement dans ce club, le Glee club, il fallait que je creuse de ce coté là. Kurt passa devant moi super sexy vêtu d'un jean noir serrant d'un t-shirt blanc à longue manche très simple mais moulant aussi, et d'un gilet noir sans manche, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau…je ne voyais plus que lui..Je le suivais des yeux, mes pieds bougèrent en rythme, ils étaient tous très bons, il fallait que j'entre dans ce club, pour deux raisons, j'aimais chanter et danser, et la deuxième la plus important Kurt Hummel y était.

Une fois la chanson fini, je repartais en cours et me dirigeais vers le tableau des activités, quand j'aperçu la feuille d'inscription je pris le stylo et quelqu'un m'arrêta dans mon élan, je vis un jeune homme peu rassurant, assez baraqué avec une crête sur la tête. Je fis un pas en arrière.

eh mec, tu veux t'inscrire au Glee Club. ? me fit –il

oui, j'aimerai assez, je vous ai vu pendant le repas, vous êtes bons, et j'aime chanter .alors je me suis dit que…. Fis avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

Ben inutile d'écrire ton nom, c'est maintenant que nous avons notre cours au Glee Club, allez en route je t'y emmène. Me fit-il en attrapant mon bras,

Je ne sais pas si…

C'est cool, il vont pas te mordre..au fait moi c'est Noah Puckermann, mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck. Par contre je n'aime pas ton look. Les nœuds papillons c'est ringard non ? me lança t-il avec un sourire.

Blaine Anderson répondis je en ignorant sa dernière remarque

Nous arrivâmes au glee club. Et je passais la porte, je scrutais la salle et pu reconnaître Santana, qui me fit un large souri de satisfaction.

Mr Schuester, je vous ai amené un petit nouveau, il allait inscrire son nom sur le tableau

Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle Blaine fit je en serrant la main du prof qui avait l'air cool.

Bonjour, tu as préparé quelque chose ? fit le prof.

On m'a un peu pris de cours. Désolé mais le prochain cours promis.

Kurt Rachel vous êtes en retard. Fit le prof.

On sait, mais on encore eu droit à un Slushie fit Kurt

J'aurais reconnu cette voix parmi milles, il venait de rentrer dans la salle, et je n'osais pas me retourner…je ne bougeais plus. Trop timide, trop peureux, trop tout. Mr Schuester me sorti de mes songes.

Allez-vous asseoir Blaine, en attendant ta performance pour demain.

Je me retrouvais par la force des choses, mon regard accrocha le sien, ca y est j'y étais, accroché, cloué au mur, mes yeux collée au sien, incapable de me détacher de ce bleu profond, le prof l'appela ainsi que Rachel.

Kurt Rachel, vous vouliez nous chantez quelque chose, je coirs fit le prof.

Oui, je sais que Kurt à été profondément blessé pendant le duel de duos, de ne pas pouvoir chanter avec moi, alors je voudrais, enfin on voudrait, juste pour le plaisir, chanter ensemble.

Pas de souci, on vous écoute. Fit le prof.

La chanson* commença et je resté figé sur ma chaise, il avait une voix à tomber. Et ils formaient à eux deux un duo parfait, leur voix s'entremêlaient comme je n'avais jamais entendu avant. Kurt me regarda l'espace d'un court instant et je me mis à le fixait, comme si nous étions seuls, il sembla s'en apercevoir parce qu'il esquissa un sourire. Mr Schuester fini son cours et à la fin Santana s'approcha de moi, accompagné de Kurt.

alors tu as aimé la prestation de Kurt ? me demanda-t-elle.

Oui, il était parfait, fis-je en rougissant.

Kurt pourrais t'aider à choisir la bonne chanson pour demain. Fit Santana en souriant à Kurt.

Pourquoi pas, Mr Schuester on peut rester un peu, on voudrait travailler sa prestation pour demain. Fit Kurt

Bien sur aucun souci, à demain Kurt. Fit le prof en sortant Santana sur les talons.

Au revoir les garçons, fit Santana à Kurt avec un clin d'œil qui en disait long.

Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est Santana dans toute sa splendeur. Au revoir Sant. fit Kurt.

Et voilà, je suis seul avec lui, super, mais pourquoi j'ai dis à Santana que j'étais gay, pourquoi j'ai voulu m'inscrire, pourquoi je panique, parce que je panique c'est sur…

Blaine, tu veux … Blaine, allo, tu veux…fit Kurt

Oui je le veux….dis je, en le fixant.

Ca va, tu as l'air perturbé…

Bon je me calme parce que là je fais n'importe quoi….reste concentrer sur la chanson, mais comment je pourrais, ce mec est trop mignon….

_**ET OUI C'EST LENT MAIS L'AMOUR EST DOUX ALORS ALLONS Y DOUCEMENT ….. BONNE LECTURE;**_

* chanson 1 : we've got the beat

* chanson 2 : happy day are here again.


	3. Chapter 3

La salle de chant était vide et je me retrouvais seul avec ce garçon que je connaissais à peine, merci Santana, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il valait en chant. Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix et j'ignorais le genre de répertoire qu'il écoutait, il fallait avoir de la patience pour le découvrir car il n'avait pas l'air très bavard.

très bien avant tout, il faudrait que je sache quels sont tes goûts musicaux. Fis-je

et bien, j'aime beaucoup Katy Perry, et Pink, et les grands classiques, Roxy….. répondit Blaine.

Ok, on va avoir un peu de mal parce que ce n'est pas mon répertoire, mais je m'adapte assez facilement, donc choisissons d'abord la chanson. Fit Kurt.

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter pendant presque deux longues heures, au bout d'un moment, Blaine se leva prétextant qu'il devait rentrer. Kurt acquiesça sans même se poser de question. Ils se quittèrent sur un simple au revoir. Kurt semblait aller bien, mais Blaine lui était pensif, il avait passé les deux heures d'avant à regarder Kurt pendant qu'il parlait, et qu'il bougeait dans la pièce, mais ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en intéresser. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir au niveau de son casier, et senti une présence derrière lui.

alors tu lui as fait ta déclaration. Fit la voix.

Je sursautais, pris dans mes songes je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

Santana ! tu m'as fait peur, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit Blaine

Bien sur, je suis sûr que le regard que tu avais en cours pendant que Kurt chantait ne signifie rien, tu n'es pas non plus attiré par lui, il ne te plait pas, il est insignifiant, je continue ? fit Santana

Non ! c'est bon arrête, par contre tu as raison sur un point, il se moque pas mal de ma présence, en même temps on ne se connaît que depuis trois ou quatre heures, laisse lui le temps.

Ce n'est pas Kurt ça, quand un mec lui plait il le fait savoir crois moi. Pas en parole, mais il ne tient pas en place, il rougit à la moindre chose et surtout il fuit son regard. Kurt est un grand timide et un grand romantique. Ca façon de s'en sortir c'est le chant. Fit Santana.

Santana, tu voudrais m'aider, je craque complètement sur Kurt, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je sais que tu ne connais pas depuis longtemps, mais tu as l'air de bien le connaître lui fis-je.

Je crois que j'ai une idée. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? c'est vendredi, demain on à pas cours. Je fais une soirée Karaoké à la maison.

Ben j'ai rien de prévu, moi ca me va.

OK, alors on dit 20 h chez moi, tiens voila l'adresse, tu vas trouver ? fit Santana,

Oui t'inquiète pas, à ce soir. Fis-je en partant.

Santana envoya un message au new direction, la soirée allait être mouvementée.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent et la fête allait pouvoir commencer. Le karaoké en place, les duos se formèrent vite. Et Santana appela Blaine pour chanter. Ce dernier voulu choisir la chanson mais Santana avait déjà tout prévu.

Blaine pris le micro et la fixa en pensant « vraiment Santana, tu veux que je chante ça ».

allez Blaine c'est quant tu veux. Fit Santana.

Ok je me lance.

Blaine pris le micro et commença à chanter. Kurt qui discutait avec Rachel tourna la tête au premier son de la voix du jeune homme, elle était mélodieuse, et Kurt se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu chanter. Il avait vraiment une très belle voix.

_**{Your Song}**__****_

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**__**  
**__**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**__**  
**__**I don't have much money but boy if I did**__**  
**__**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**__****_

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**__**  
**__**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show**__**  
**__**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**__**  
**__**My gift is my song and this one's for you**__****_

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**__**  
**__**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind**__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**__**  
**__**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**__****_

_**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**__**  
**__**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**__**  
**__**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**__**  
**__**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**__****_

_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**__**  
**__**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**__**  
**__**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**__**  
**__**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

_**(TRADUCTION EN FRANCAIS)**_

_**{Ta chanson}**__****_

_**C'est un étrange sentiment que je ressens au fond de moi**__**  
**__**Je ne suis pas de ceux qui dissimulent aisément**__**  
**__**Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais, sûr que si j'en avais**__**  
**__**J'achèterais une grande maison où nous vivrions tous deux**__****_

_**Si j'étais sculpteur, mais là encore, pas davantage**__**  
**__**Ou si je fabriquais des breuvages lors de spectacles itinérants**__**  
**__**Je sais que c'est peu mais c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux**____**  
**__**Ma chanson est mon cadeau et celle-ci est pour toi**__****_

_**Et tu peux dire au monde entier que c'est ta chanson**__**  
**__**Elle est plutôt simple mais maintenant qu'elle est là**__**  
**__**J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas**__**  
**__**J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir semé sur un papier**____**  
**__**Combien la vie est belle quand tu es là**__****_

_**Je me suis assis sur le toit après avoir arraché des pans de mousse**__**  
**__**Bon, quelques rimes m'ont donné bien du mal**__**  
**__**Mais le soleil m'a été complice pendant que je composais**__**  
**__**C'est pour tous ceux qui, comme toi, le font briller**__****_

_**Alors pardonne ma mémoire mais avec tout ce que j'ai à faire**__**  
**__**Tu sais, j'ai oublié si tes yeux sont verts ou bleus**__**  
**__**Enfin, ce que je veux dire en fait**__**  
**__**C'est que ce sont les plus beaux qui soient**_

Blaine posa le micro et attendit en silence que Kurt réagisse mais rien, il s'asseyait un peu dépité, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Au environ de trois heures du matin Kurt se leva et fit signe à Santana de le rejoindre. Celle-ci le comprit de suite et le suivi dans la cuisine, Blaine les suivit du regard et n'écoutait lus rien de la conversation qu'il avait avec le petit ami de Rachel.

Santana, il faut que tu m'aides ! fit Kurt.

Et comment puis je t'aider mon cher, parce que si tu parles du beau brun bouclé là-bas, je n'ai rien à faire, il craque déjà pour toi. Fit Santana.

Ah bon ! fis-je étonné.

C'est ça ne me dit pas que la chanson ne t'a pas mis sur la voie. Fit Santana.

Si , j'avoue et c'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider, il me plait aussi, et je craque complètement sur son sourire. Finn devait me ramener, je n'ai pas pris ma voiture, il faudrait que ce soit Blaine qui me ramène, je ne sais pas comment faire pour évincer Finn. Fis-je

Moi je sais mais on va avoir besoin de Melle Berry. Fit Santana

Je sorti mon portable et envoya un SMS à Rachel pour qu'elle me rejoigne dans le cuisine, on lui expliqua mes intentions et Rachel parti rejoindre Finn.

Rachel tu pourrais aller me chercher du vin à la cave, je ne tiens pas très droit, je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop. Fis Santana.

Bien sur, Finn tu m'accompagnes, on pourrait en profitera pour faire des câlins fis Rachel tout bas à Finn.

J'ai entendu Rachel, fit Kurt en rigolant.

Des câlins ? humm, j'arrive.

Au bout de cinq minutes je me levais en directions de Blaine.

Blaine, ca te dérangerai de me ramener, Finn à l'air occupé et je suis crevé. Fis-je en espérant un oui.

Euh, je ne sais pas où tu habites ? mais oui pourquoi pas. Fit Blaine.

Merci, Santana ? je vais y aller je sui crevé. Fis-je à Santana avec un large sourire.

Ok, et pas de bêtises Kurt fis Santana en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaine et Kurt montèrent dans la voiture, Kurt indiqua l'adresse à Blaine qui l'enregistra dans son GPS, au moins je l'aurais pensa t'il.

je suis déjà venue dans ce quartier, j'avais besoin de pièce pour ma voiture, il y a un garage dans ta rue dis Blaine

Il n'y en a qu'un et c'est celui de mon père. Au moins tu connais mon père.

C'est déjà ça. Oui, répondit Blaine.

Dis moi tu as une voix magnifique. Et la chanson était magnifique. Blaine je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demandais-je.

Kurt, je suis quelqu'un de super compliqué et si Santana ne m'avais pas aidé, je n'aurais pas chanté cela. C'était pour toi la chanson, fis Blaine en baissant les yeux.

Je sais Blaine, tu penses bien que Santana me l'avais dit avant. Mais je t'ai laissé faire, juste pour le plaisir de te voir chanter pour moi.

Ca s'appelle se faire avoir, Fit Blaine en rougissant.

Oui, tu nous en veux ? demandais-je.

Non, pas du tout, mais je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Foutue timidité. Fis Blaine d'une voie étouffée

Peut être cela, fit Kurt en posant sa main sur la mienne oui cela, fit –il en posant ses lèvres douces sur les miennes pour y déposer un délicat baiser, léger comme une plume.

Kurt, je, me fit Blaine..

Blaine. Répondis-je à mon tour.

Non, rien fis Blaine avant de m'embrasser cette fois ci avec plus d'assurance

_**PDV BLAINE**_

Je suis entrain de fondre sous ses lèvres, il y a encore trois jours on était deux inconnus, célibataires et maintenant on était ensemble dans cette voiture entrain de s'embrasser. Il a des yeux magnifiques, je pourrais me perdre rien qu'en le regardant. Je suis sous le charme. Kurt était vraiment trop mignon. Finalement ce lycée n'est pas si mal. J'allais être heureux. Du moins tant que j'aurais Kurt à mes coté et je sens que c'est pour longtemps, je suis déjà accroc.

_**PDV KURT**_

WOUAH ! si ça c'est pas un baiser passionné, je ne m'y connais pas, Blaine est à croqué, d'ailleurs je gouterai volontiers chaque parcelle de ce mec. Jouer les indifférents semblait être une bonne idée, il faudra que je remercie Santana, si je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais craqué sur Blaine d »s le premier regard dans ce parc, quand j'ai ramassé son pull, elle n'aurait sans doute rien fait. Jouer la fille intéressé, juste pour être sur qu'il était gay, c'était malin même si j'étais sur de mon « gay radar ». je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je suis fou de ce gars, je ne lui dirai pas tout de suite, une chose à la fois, pour le moment je savoure ses baisers et je me perds dans ses yeux. Je suis heureux, finalement l'année scolaire de Kurt Hummel s'annonce parfaite. J'envoyais un SMS à Santana une fois chez moi.

SMS KURT

Merci Santana, Blaine à des lèvres sublimes.

SMS SANTANA

Je suis heureuse pour toi, éclate toi Kurt, tu me raconteras plus tard, bonne nuit …

_**Voila elle est fini ma fic, la prochaine est en cours d'écriture..BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEW **_


End file.
